A Crime is a Crime
by Defiant-Dreams
Summary: Dean hates Ruby. Ruby with her pretty lies and manipulations. He enlists his boyfriend's help in pranking her. They keep her under too long though and she ends up dying. Michael and Lucifer are called to investigate. Human AU! M for suggestive themes.
1. Dean and Cas

**WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH, AU**

"Trust me." Dean had said, a confident smirk on his face. Castiel had trusted him off the bat, because Dean was his _best friend_-his _boyfriend_, and that's what best friends did. They weren't actually going to kill somebody, you know? It was just a harmless prank. It was _supposed _to be a harmless prank.

But something went wrong.

And now Castiel was staring at a barrel of a gun, Dean unconscious beside him.

It was just supposed to be a prank.

* * *

"I don't like Sammy's new girlfriend." Dean murmured quietly, moving around a bit so he could untangle himself from his sheets. Instead, it seemed to entangle him even more. His voice was sleepy and his guard low. Castiel shrugged. "I don't like Ruby too." He said honestly, somehow feeling the need to admit that.

Dean smiled at him, his eyes flickering open to meet Castiel's and that warmed Castiel up in a way blankets never could.

"Come back here, Cas." He muttered, lifting his blanket up. Castiel rolled his eyes and slipped in beside Dean's naked body. Dean threw his leg over Castiel's hips and grinded against him a bit. Castiel's breath hitched and he stifled a moan.

"Aw, don't be like that." Dean muttered, finally starting to awaken. He pushed Castiel on to his back and straddled his waist. He leaned towards Castiel's body, pressing their chests together and swiveling his hips into Castiel's before finally kissing him.

Their tongues entangled with each other, and Castiel thought that was the end of the issue about Sam Winchester's girlfriend.

It wasn't.

* * *

A week after that, Dean was floating in the pool, a little grin on his lips as he suggested to Castiel that they prank Ruby. Just a simple prank—like the ones he always did to his friends.

Castiel shrugged and agreed.

* * *

"What happened in that bathroom?" Detective Michael asked him, his eyes narrowed. Castiel swallowed and didn't answer, looking down.

"Castiel. Someone _died_here, and we think you have something to do with this." The other detective, Lucifer, said quietly. Castiel's eyes watered as he clenched his fists.

"It was an accident. Don't arrest Dean, please." He whispered. The detectives glanced at each other, before Michael smiled thinly.

"We're not promising anything, Castiel, but if you tell us what happened, then Dean's punishment… will be less severe."

Castiel bit his lip, looking up at them, hope flashing in his eyes. "We drowned her." He admitted quietly.

"Well." Lucifer drawled. "That explains Dean's handprints on her neck. But why?"

Castiel shifted in his seat. "Dean didn't like her. She was a bitch."

"Why did you go along with him? You seem like a very good teen. Straight As, loving parents. _Everything._Why, Castiel?" Michael asked, leaning towards Castiel a bit. Castiel shifted away and clenched his fists on his table.

"He's my boyfriend." Castiel replied, staring at his hands. "I love him, okay?"

Silence. Michael swallowed and then nodded. "You're free to go." He said quietly and stepped away. Castiel nodded and stood up, rushing towards the door. He opened it and there, outside, was Dean. Castiel's eyes widened and he tackled Dean, kissing him furiously.

"I am so sorry." Castiel whispered. Dean shook his head before pressing his lips against Castiel's neck. Not a kiss, just a reassurance.

"It's okay. I'm… I'm sorry, Cas. You gotta forgive me, okay?" Dean murmured against Castiel's skin. Castiel nodded, and then Dean was taken inside by the officers to be questioned.

* * *

The case of Ruby was closed. Dean and Castiel were sentenced to a year in jail, making it out easily.


	2. Michael and Lucifer

"She got drowned in holy water." Michael told him. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Holy water." He repeated flatly. Michael nodded.

Lucifer sighed. He'd seen enough in this line of work that this didn't really bother him. "Who are our prime suspects?"

"Two high school kids. A year above the girl that drowned. One of them, is the brother of the girl's boyfriend." Michael said, flipping through the file.

"Oh really. Where are they?" Lucifer asked.

"One of them is waiting to be questioned."

"The brother?"

"No. The brother's boyfriend."

* * *

"Okay, so what didn't you tell me about the case?" Lucifer asked him as they walked side by side to the interrogation room.

"The two of them were found in the bathroom, with the girl's body on the floor. Someone called to tell us that the bathroom was locked and she heard screaming inside it. Our scientists found the fingerprints of Dean Winchester, the brother, on the dead girl's neck."

"Uh huh. And holy water?"

Michael nodded. "Holy water."

* * *

The two of them watched Castiel tackled Dean, their lips meeting. They gave each other a look and allowed it.

Castiel whispered something that the two of them couldn't hear and Dean murmured his reply against Castiel's neck. They waited patiently as the officer behind Dean showed Dean to his chair and then left.

"Why did you do it?" Michael asked Dean quietly. Dean's eyes darkened and Lucifer immediately knew that Dean was going to be harder to crack.

"We didn't do it." Dean immediately denied. They both gave him a look.

"Dean, your fingerprints were found on her neck. The two of you were found in the bathoom." Lucifer said flatly.

Dean shrugged. "I was trying to _help_her. She was trying to drown herself."

"Well." Michael said, "Your boyfriend said different."

Dean's eyes flashed, "Oh yeah? Did Cas tell you what _she_did to us? What she did to my brother?" He said, standing up, his face threateningly close to Michael's.

"Winchester, sit down!" Lucifer barked. Dean winced and sat back down.

"What did she do?"

Dean glared at the table in front of him. "She threatened us. She was homophobic. What else can I say?" He said.

"And so you _killed_her." Michael said, sounding disbelievingly.

"She was going to do it first! It was just supposed to be a prank, okay? We were going to douse her in holy water, because hey, demons burn with holy water, right? We figured with her attitude, she'd be one. It was a _joke._"

"So what, you held her a little too long under water?" Lucifer asked him. Dean didn't answer, but the sudden bowing of his head was the answer.

"She was manipulating my brother." He said quietly.

"Sammy started to never go home anymore. He distanced himself from me. Started takin' drugs and all that shit. I know he did. He _told_ me. I told him to break up with her. He told me to stop controlling his life, and I asked him where he came up with that, because I never—I never tried to_control_him, you know?" Dean continued, looking at them pleadingly to understand him.

"He said Ruby told him what I've been doing—and I never did any of what he was saying I did!" Dean said, voice quiet as he shook his head.

"I couldn't stand for that, okay? Kill me or whatever it is you guys do, but what I did was _right._Just leave Cas out of it. He didn't do it." He paused, a serious look suddenly appearing on his face.

"It was my fault." **  
**


	3. Dean and Cas again

As the two of them were put in the same cell by the officers, Dean was already feeling better.

Cas always told him to see the bright side in everything. Well, the only good thing Dean could see from this was that he'd still be Cas.

* * *

"I'm really sorry." Dean told him quietly, in the dead of night. They were put in an empty cell, so it was only the two of them.

Cas turned to face him from the other cot. Dean was hit with the realization that this was the first night that they hadn't slept in the same bed since they started having sex. and from the faint moonlight, Dean could see Cas shrug. "It was justified." He continued, voice soft.

Dean swallowed, before continuing. "Do you think Sammy hates me?" He said, and the idea was so foreign to Cas that he would have laughed. But then he remembered what they just did, so he honestly had to think of that question.

"Probably." He replied. Dean whimpered and threw his arm over his head. He shifted a bit on the cot and closed his eyes. He did this for Sam, not just for him and Cas. And to hear that Sam would hate him because of that? It hurt.

"But he'd forgive you." Cas continued. Dean laughed quietly.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"I know."

They were quiet for a while after that, and for a moment, Cas thought Dean was asleep. Surprised at the thought that Dean could actually sleep in a place like this, Cas settled into his cot. If Dean could do it, then he could too.

But then Dean's voice hesitantly rang out, "Cas? Do _you _hate me?" He sounded horrified at the idea.

Cas blinked. He never thought of that. Did he hate Dean? No. Dean was the only thing he had for a year, so he couldn't hate Dean. He was still in love with Dean, no matter what happened.

"No." He said, now sure of himself. Dean was just impossible to hate. He might be easy to get mad at... but hate? No.

"Are you mad at me for telling Detectives Michael and Lucifer what really happened?" He shot back. Dean scoffed.

"At first I was annoyed. But.. No, not anymore. I deserved this. In fact, you shouldn't even be here, Cas. You're supposed to be out there, comforting my stupid brother." Dean replied.

"Not here, in this stupid excuse for a prison. Not here, where you have to deal with uncomfortable cots and probably food that taste like cardboard." Dean continued, guilt seeping through his words.

"I helped you. I was apart of this, Dean. Don't put the blame on yourself." Cas muttered.

"Stop being so noble. It was my idea, Cas. It was my hands that killed her." Dean replied.

"I was the one who brought her to the bathroom. I was the one that restrained her."

Dean sighed. "But you didn't kill her." He said, sounding defeated.

"If it weren't for me, you'd be the one on the floor, Dean. I don't like it here, but I'm with you. That's all that matters."


End file.
